


Trapped

by levicas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage!Fic, Drabble, M/M, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicas/pseuds/levicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is trapped in the cage with Lucifer, unable to find either Adam or Michael he has to deal with the Devil himself, and learns things about him he'd never even thought of, causing him to see him in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Sam was shocked to feel a light breeze against his skin. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to recall what had happened. He remembered Lucifer, he remembered Dean, Michael, Adam, Bobby, Cas. Cas was dead, Bobby was dead. Dean was-- A sharp breath caught in his throat as he remembered having to watch, helpless, as Lucifer had hurt Dean. He was screaming, screaming at Lucifer to stop hurting his brother and before he knew it, he was in control again. "It's okay, Sammy," Dean had kept saying, over and over. And Sam had realised then, that it would be okay. All he had to do was jump in and everything would be fine. Maybe not for him, and not for Dean. But the Apocalypse was over - the human race was safe, and everyone would live. They had saved the world. The thought would have made him smile, were he not so alone, trapped in the darkness.

So, where was he? In Lucifer's cage? He tried to find a sense of his surroundings, without opening his eyes, afraid of what he'd see. It was cold, the breeze tickling his skin. He'd expected something else - fire, pain, all of that. Maybe it was different here. Maybe the cage wasn't as bad as Lucifer had made out back on Earth. 

The ground was rough and dry, carpet maybe? The breeze possibly coming from the air conditioning above, so where was he? Overcome with curiosity, he slowly opened his eyes. 

A motel room. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and looked around, absorbing his surroundings. The carpet was a faded burgundy, the walls covered in ugly patterned wall paper, a small plastic table in the corner and two rock hard twin beds pushed up against the wall. And-- 

"Dean!" Sam yelled in shock and relief, clambering to his feet. Dean was alive, no blood on his face, no bruises. He didn't waste a moment wondering how he'd gotten out of Lucifer's cage - quite frankly, he didn't care. Dean was stood there, in the centre of the room, a blank expression on his face - which Sam read as shock - as he stared at him. Sam attacked Dean in a massive hug, as if they hadn't seen each other for a lifetime. Dean didn't reciprocate.

"Dean? What's--"

"Guess again," Dean said, his emotionless face breaking into a sly smirk. Suddenly, his image shimmered and in his place was Nick - or rather, Lucifer. Sam backed away, shaking his head as he went. "You're stuck with me, Sammy." Lucifer smiled weakly, trying to sound intimidating but failing horrendously, as if he didn't have it in him to be threatening anymore.

 _Get out!_ Sam felt his insides scream and he ran. He sprinted straight past Lucifer and out of the door, finding himself in a dark forest which he ran through. He had to find Michael and Adam. Michael was still a servant of God, he was the opposite of Lucifer, he could protect him. Lucifer appeared round every corner, chasing Sam as he tried to run. A loud ringing rose in Sam's ears and he found himself unable to run any further. He collapsed on the floor, burying his forehead into the mossy ground and covering his ears with his hands. 

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," he heard Lucifer sing. He pressed his hands harder into his ears, but Lucifer's voice only got louder as he continued to repeat his name. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sam. But Michael, he killed your friend. Do you really think he can protect you?"

 

"You expect me to believe that?" Sam yelled back, probably too loudly. Lucifer didn't respond, but instead wrapped his slender fingers around Sam's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. Sam struggled against Lucifer's iron grip, but to no avail. 

"Sam, stop fighting," Lucifer said softly into Sam's ear. Sam was taken aback at the gentleness in Lucifer's voice, and he stopped struggling instantly and relaxed. His mind was screaming at him not to drop his guard, that that was a stupid idea, Lucifer would take advantage and--

"You don't trust me."

"Damn right."

"Why would I hurt you? I have no reason to," Lucifer said, "If anything I should protect you."

Sam did a double take. "W-what? Why?"

"You're my vessel," Lucifer said simply, removing his hands from Sam's body, trusting now that he wouldn't try to run away again. Even if he did, Lucifer would know before he did it - it was his cage after all. "We're connected - when you hurt, I hurt."

A silence rang through the air for several minutes, until Lucifer spoke again. "I'm not proud of the things I've done, Sam. If I could undo it all to make you trust me, I would."

Sam didn't respond, but instead mulled over Lucifer's statement. _To make you trust me_ As if it mattered to Lucifer what Sam thought of him. Sam couldn't wrap his head around it. 

Lucifer chuckled. "It seems strange, doesn't it. That I know you so well, yet you hardly know me at all." 

_You know me?_ The thought made Sam's insides churn.

"Of course, I've been watching you your entire life. From down here."

Sam looked around, it didn't seem too bad here, it seemed pleasant if anything. The forest wasn't dark, light bled through the leaves of the trees and there were bright flowers decorating the grassy floor.

"It is anything but _pleasant_ ," Lucifer spat, narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular. "It's a different kind of torture."

Lucifer chewed on his thumbnail, reminding Sam of a nervous child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I can see outside, sometimes...not see but...sense," he whispered, then paused unsure whether or not he should continue. "Azazel came to me one day, and said there was something he had to do. He needed to do it if I wanted to get out, back then we didn't even have a righteous man to break the first seal."

Sam was startled, Lucifer looked...ashamed. He hadn't been sure that was an emotion the Devil even knew existed. Overcome with curiosity, Sam let the question spill out of his mouth. "What was it?"

"He had to kill Jess."

Sam felt bile rise up in his throat and he had to turn his head away to prevent throwing up on Lucifer - he figured that wouldn't be good for whatever kind of arrangement was being set up here. Trust Lucifer? In his dreams.

"Was it really necessary?" Sam mumbled, staring at the intricate pattern on the bark of a nearby tree. The pain of losing Jess - and the last of his normal life - still raw after all these years. 

"We needed you to become a hunter again," Lucifer said, his words merging together with the speed at which he spoke. "If not, the Apocalypse would have happened, would it not? You would have said yes to me far sooner, Michael would have killed the both of us. Instead, here we are."

"We're dead anyway."

"No, we're just in hell. Not dead dead. And we brought Michael with us." Lucifer smiled, looking awfully smug.

Sam didn't speak, only shook his head. He didn't want excuses from Lucifer. He didn't care what Lucifer had to say, he didn't want to hear it. It was all useless. The chances of him escaping the cage were slim, he saw that now. He'd never see Dean again, or Bobby or Cas or Jess or anyone. He'd lost everyone. Everyone was dead - _dead dead_ , or at least not in the Cage - or on Earth and he was stuck in the cage with the Devil. Forever.

"Sam," Lucifer said, reaching out to touch Sam's cheek. Sam flinched, and a hurt look filled Lucifer's solemn eyes. "Let me show you,"

* * *

_Sam was in Lucifer's head, searching through his memories. It felt like he was invading his privacy, like he shouldn't be here but he felt Lucifer push him in the right direction of where to look first. He looked around, and assumed he was in Heaven. His first thought was that angels were quite creepy looking: several animalistic heads, some with more wings than others, all looking equally as strange. In Lucifer's head he saw a smaller angel, staring down at the Earth below him, watching as a fish crawled out of the ocean and onto the sand - the first creature to set foot (or fin) there. This particular angel had four heads - a monkey, a zebra, a lion and a peacock - and two pure white feathered wings that were folded into his back._

_"Don't step on that fish, Castiel," Lucifer said in Enochian - Sam briefly wondered if Lucifer was translating for him - pulling the angel's hand away as he reached over the edge towards the creature. "Big plans for that fish."_

_Sam laughed, remembering that his trench-coat wearing friend wasn't Castiel's true appearance. He wondered for a second how he managed to see it - Castiel's true form - seeing as he was only human. Maybe it was an effect of the cage, or maybe it was because it was Lucifer's memory and not a real angel before him._

_Sam watched, from Lucifer's memory as the fish and it's family grew and evolved across seven eras. Land and sea creatures changed before him, and eventually two humans grew from the fish's ancestors._ Adam and Eve _, Sam thought, finding it peculiar to look back on something that happened thousands of years before he was born._

_Suddenly, the scene changed - not the surroundings, he was still in Heaven looking down at the past from Lucifer's memory - and there was something different in the atmosphere around him. This was it, Sam realised, Lucifer would soon fall._

_He heard it, he heard Lucifer's protests as his brothers and sisters fell to their knees before their father's new creation. Few refused to kneel._

_"Why should we, the sons and daughters of Heaven, bow before those born from clay?" Another angel - Azazel, he realised with a start - protested as several others rose with them._

_"Father, they are flawed!"_

_"Lucifer-" another angel - Gabriel - whispered harshly at his brother, "be careful."_

_"This is our kingdom, Father!" Lucifer sang, "How can you expect your sons and daughters to love these creatures more than each other, more than you?"_

_And suddenly, there was a hell, and there was a cage. Lucifer was locked inside his own kingdom, unable to escape until the seals were broken thousands of years later. Lucifer could feel his brothers and sisters in hell with him. Azazel, Beelzebub, Phenex, Amy, Ariel, Uzziel, Rosier, Zagiel and the many others who had fallen with him. Their grace had been lost, destroyed by their father - only Lucifer kept his, probably because his father believed it would punish him further. He'd been right._

_Lucifer failed to understand why he and his siblings had been cast down into suffering in hell. He couldn't comprehend it. Was loving his father so wrong? So punishable? Lucifer didn't feel hatred - it was a long time before he felt any sort of resentment towards his father, in fact the concept of feeling anything at all other than love and obedience towards his father was an entirely new experience._

_He suffered endlessly, until the day when Lilith was killed and the final seal was opened. He was free, let out of his cage after so many years of feeling nothing but pain and darkness. And he saw Sam, for the first time on Earth, not staring up at him from his cage, not listening to the sound of his voice from deep in Hell - Sam was there, in person, and Lucifer felt alive again._

__

* * *

"How do I know if that's the truth?" Sam said, the first thing he'd said aloud in what felt like several days, or even years. He put it down to the time being distorted in Hell. 

"Do you think I am lying to you?" Lucifer said, not harshly, but gently, his eyes piercing into Sam's. 

"No," Sam said. He knew it was true, as he looked back into Lucifer's eyes he felt as if he saw deep into his soul. Honesty was all he found there, Lucifer felt no reason to lie to Sam. If they were going to be here for a long time what was the point of lying to each other? At the very least they'd have to get along.

"Michael will be looking for me," Lucifer said. "You saw how he killed Castiel, if he finds us he'll hurt you. I might not be able to stop him. When you get out--"

"Who says I'm getting out?"

"Castiel is coming for you," Lucifer said, "Father brought him back," he finished before Sam could ask the question. "Not long now. Then you'll be gone."

"Will you be okay?" Sam whispered, unable to stop himself asking the question. His brother would have slapped him for sympathising with Lucifer, if he was in his right might he would have done so, too. 

Lucifer smiled, only it didn't reach his eyes - they looked sad and distant.

Sam wasn't sure what made him do it, it was an impulse that wracked his body like a shock wave, but before he could stop himself his lips were crashing down onto Lucifer's, his hands entwined in his blond hair. Lucifer seemed caught off guard, which shocked him, but it wasn't long before he kissed Sam back, slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

A light surrounded them, _NO!_ Lucifer thought, _Castiel, please!_ and he felt Sam being pulled away from him. The light grew brighter, painful even, causing Lucifer to squeeze his eyes shut. When he opened them he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely unedited, I'll probably edit it at a later date. Please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> I got the names of the fallen angels from the magic of google.


End file.
